Perfectly Contradictory
by King-of-the-Rejects
Summary: Because Jade and Tori are a perfect contradiction. A collection of Jori one-shots. Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Trying to get off my writer's block with prompts. This one was based on a prompt I got from Tumblr which is "Mistaken Burglar". Hope you guys like it.**

I slammed the door tiredly as I let a huge yawn.

Another late night at work for me as a singer in the most popular restaurant/bar in the city. Although its kinda fun because I get to do what I love which is singing, some days I feel like crap, due to the crazy late hours, the annoying drunk guys that constantly hit on me and also coming home smelling like a bar.

This is only temporary, I think. Until my music career takes off. Hopefully.

I can't wait to finally get in bed and maybe sleep for a century or so.

But as soon as I changed into my pajamas and got into bed, I finally noticed something amiss.

It was quiet. No constant meowing for attention or food, no scratching at my door and no purring.

Where is my cat?

"Jae?" I called out. Usually this gets her attention and comes bounding into me, demanding a back rub then scratching me after a few seconds. That's my cat, she's nice to me then she turns and tries to scratch my face.

Seems familiar doesn't it?

I got out of bed, immediately missing its comfy warmth and walked towards the window and poked my head out. Jae has this habit of getting out of the apartment and walking into strangers' houses just for kicks and just as I assumed, I spotted her collar snagged on the window pane of my next door neighbour's open window.

This particular neighbour was new; I just found out yesterday that the apartment next to me was already occupied. I haven't actually met them due to the fact that I get home really late and have no time for social interactions.

Anyway, back to the present.

I contemplated just going back to bed and just let my stupid cat roam around a stranger's apartment and get her tomorrow but my guilty conscience didn't let me. I eyed the balcony in front me, it _looked_ stable enough, don't be such a coward Tori! So crawling in my hands and knees because there is no way in hell I'm standing up here, I made my way towards my next door neighbour's window. A cool breeze passed and I shivered, half in cold and half in fear, but I was already halfway there so I continued my way to rescue my cat.

After a few minutes but in my mind it's been centuries, I grasped the windowsill with my dear life and scrambled into the apartment of my neighbour. As expected, it was pitch black so I had to fumble around like an idiot trying to find the wall for the light switch or a lamp. A few minutes and several bruises from hitting a thing that I assumed that was the sofa later, I finally found a lamp and turned it on, producing a small noise of triumph.

Yes, you have finally accomplished your first act of breaking and entering. Good job Tor, your dad would be so proud of you.

I squinted as my vision tried to adjust to the light and looked at my surroundings. The apartment was nice, though the owner must love black so much because most of the furniture is black with a few green accents. But my judgements for my neighbour's apartment décor were interrupted when I heard a dull meow near me. I almost gave a small shriek of terror. Almost.

"Jae!" I whispered as I dropped on my knees and stuck my head under the sofa. And sure enough there was my cat, gazing at me with her big green eyes looking all innocent, I can only see her eyes because it's dark and she's pitch black but I know those eyes anywhere. Before I could grab her and get out, I heard a click of a light switch.

The first thing I saw were stocking clad legs, then black shorts, a deep green blouse and lastly a pair of wide very familiar shocked green eyes.

"VEGA?!" Jade screamed and I just looked at my high school frenemy with equal shock before blurting out, "I'm not a burglar!"

Nice Tori, very convincing.

And Jade was my new next door neighbour?

What I sight I must have been, with my butt sticking up in the air like that and a deer caught in the headlights expression.

"What the FUCK are you doing here Vega?!" Jade screamed again.

Seriously with this girl, always screaming and angry. Can't she see I'm busy here trying to dig a hole and die in it?

"Hey Jade, uh, long time no see?" I stood up slowly with a sheepish smile.

"This is the last time I ask this, what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, just visiting." And even I couldn't blame her for that incredulous look she had, yeah it was a pathetic excuse. But I was pressured okay?!

" _What?!"_ she just says, and steps forward with her 'I'm gonna kill you' face. I immediately took a few steps backwards, with my hands held up.

"Okay, listen. I live next door, you're my new neighbour. And I uh, my cat got inside your apartment and she has this habit on peeing at furniture so I thought I should get her before my neighbour who is you sees her and freaks out and yeah…" I trailed off

Jade stayed quiet and stepped even closer to me; I would have backed away some more but the sofa blocked my way. I can see Jade's face more clearly now and she looked even more beautiful than I remembered, her hair was back to being light brown and lost the multi-coloured streaks.

She's still gorgeous.

"Thanks Vega" she replies, her anger seems to fade a bit, replaced by a teasing smirk.

"Huh? What? Did I just say that out loud?" Smooth Tori, first break into her apartment then try to hit on her. Real smooth. I should just try to get out before I embarrass myself even further, which is kind of a lost cause now.

"I should get going now. So you can continue with your beauty sleep…not that you would need that! You're already beautiful…I mean, what? Umm..." I didn't notice she was close now that I can practically feel her body heat. I looked straight into her eyes but felt nervous so I just looked down and saw that she's wearing a very low cut blouse…

Okay! This isn't much better! Or is it?

"What about your cat?" she nodded towards the sofa and I followed her gaze, I then notice Jae with her leg propped up attempting to do her business there.

"Jae! No!" I shouted and ran towards my cat and picked her up. "I'm so sorry Jade, I would pay for a cleaner or I could just buy you a new one!" I said, embarrassed.

Jade just laughed and shook her head.

"Why is your cat named after me?" she asks, she was smiling now, albeit a teasing one but it's better than the murderous look she was giving me earlier and wait what?

"I didn't, I um…there's lots of people named Jade! And umm…" I sighed, better to come clean now. "Yeah, I named her after you. When I first got her, I noticed she has these big green eyes, and I can't help but think of you and stuff." She must think I'm some sort of creepy stalker now, nice going Tori.

But instead of calling the cops or stabbing me with her scissors that I just know she still has, she walked to the window and closed it.

Yep, she's blocking my way of escape. I'm going to die.

"I don't want to risk your pretty little face getting hurt climbing out there again. Not until you let me take you on a date first."

Well that was unexpected. I guess I'm not dying today.

"A date? With me?"

"No Vega, with your cat. Of course with you." she says rolling her eyes but maintaining that small smile.

"I knew you were my last door neighbour as soon as I moved in, my bathroom was just beside yours and I only know one person who sings that bad in the shower-"

"HEY!" I cried, indignantly.

"And I saw you a few times when you were going out to work. I know we had a shitty time back in high school and I know you must be thinking I'm still the gank that pushed you off chairs and buildings…but I think you're pretty too and not only from certain angles…"

Her face just got redder and redder with each word and I can't help but think that it's the most adorable thing ever, I smiled and cut her off, "Jade, you're babbling. And yes, I would love to have dinner with you."

The smile I got from her in response made the whole ordeal of the night worthwhile.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm on a roll today. Two updates! This one's a bit short, and it's a bit meh, but I still hope you guys enjoy! (Established Jori.)**

It was another ordinary Monday morning at Hollywood Arts High School, some students are grumbling about the weekend being too short, some are cramming to do their assignments; some are just hanging out at their multi-coloured lockers and chatting with their friends, one of those people are Jade and Tori.

The two had been dating for a few months now; some were surprised when they heard the news of the two coming out as a couple, like Robbie who actually fainted at the news. Some were happy and expected it to happen sooner or later like their best friends Andre and Cat. Some were just cool with it and acted like it wasn't such a big deal, like Beck. But there were a few negative reactions from a few of their peers which were quickly terrified by Jade and her scissors.

All in all their relationship was a happy one, well maybe not so much today.

"No!" Jade shouted, a few of the students nearby jumped with fear. But the person Jade shouted at which is her girlfriend Tori, didn't looked terrified or even slightly scared. She just looked a bit irritated.

"C'mon Jade! They're cute! This is the last one, I promise." Tori said and attempted to pout at her annoyed girlfriend.

"You said that yesterday! And you still bombarded me with your cheesy and annoying pick-up lines all throughout the night! No, I'm sick of it. Just stop it. I'm not in the mood for it today." Jade said and slammed her scissor covered locker loudly, scaring more of the students nearby.

Tori scowled at her girlfriend, why is she stuck with such a hot-headed person for a girlfriend? She just wanted to make Jade smile, is that a bad thing? Apparently it is.

"FINE! If that's what you think, then I'll just say them to people who can appreciate them!" Tori snapped, and she quickly walked toward her classroom. Jade attempted to follow her fuming girlfriend but the bell started to ring. She sighed; she'll deal with Tori later.

* * *

The gang sat in their usual spot in the Asphalt Café at lunch, Cat was happily telling the boys about her brother's latest adventures while Jade was only half listening. She was looking for Tori who she hasn't seen all day. She was a bit guilty for getting mad.

She was about to ask their friends if they've seen Tori when said girl plopped into the bench next to her.

"Babe-"Jade started but she was cut off by Tori who addressed Cat who was sitting to her left.

"Hey Cat, would you grab my arm?" She asks and offered up her arm.

All of their friends looked quizzically at Tori because of her random request, including Jade.

"Why?" Cat said but touched her friends arm anyway.

"So I can tell our friends I've been touched by an angel." Tori answers with a sweet smile.

All of them laughed, Andre even hooted in approval. All except from Jade who had a small frown on her face.

"Tori, baby can we ta-" Jade attempted to talk to her girlfriend again but was once again cut off by Tori.

"Beck, is your Dad a mechanic?" she asks the boy across from her.

"Huh? No?" Beck answers a bit confused, Tori scrunched up her face, like she was confused too.

"Then how did you get such a finely tuned body?" she asks which earned another round of laughs from her friends.

"Good one Toro!" Robbie says in approval.

Jade just sat there, her face slowly getting angrier and angrier.

"Do you have more chica?" Andre asks, laughing a bit. Tori nods.

"Robbie, your lips look so lonely…Would they like to meet mine?" Tori asked him, batting her eyelashes a bit. Robbie choked on air.

Jade growled.

"Pull yourself together man! This is why you'll never be loved by a woman!" Rex mocks his owner.

"Vega!" Jade half shouts, but Tori was very good at ignoring at her girlfriend at the moment.

"Beck, your ass is so nice that it is a shame that you have to sit on it." Tori says with a sad pout, and Beck flushes red.

"You really think my ass is nice?" Beck asks.

That's when Jade finally snapped.

"THAT'S IT!" Jade shouted, scaring all of her friends.

She stood up at their table, kicking all of their food and giving the boys and Cat withering glares while Tori just looks at her, unimpressed.

"What's wrong Jadey?" Cat asks the fuming Goth girl, oblivious to her friend's jealous outburst.

"Tori is mine assholes! _Mine_! Keep living your perverted daydreams that will never come true!" She shouted at them. The boys nodded quickly, with pale terrified faces, Robbie peed a bit. Cat just giggled at her best friend.

Jade then grabbed Tori's wrist and whisked her away from their table.

"Should we try and save Tori?" Robbie says in a half-worried, half-terrified voice.

"We should, but I really don't want to face Jade when she's like this. I want to live you know." Beck answers Robbie, equally terrified.

"Yeah man, Tori's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Plus, I'm scared, very very scared." Andre agrees.

Cat just giggled and continued her unfinished story about her brother to her petrified friends.

* * *

"Okay! For today's lesson I shall need two volunteers! Jade and Tori!" the wacky acting teacher bellows happily.

Andre raised his hand and answered "Uh, Sikowitz. Jade and Tori are not here."

"Huh? Oh why? What happened? Are they alright?" Sikowitz asked him, a bit concerned.

"Yeah, they're perfectly fine Sikowitz. Don't worry." Beck answers in his usual laid back fashion.

The said pair was currently in their favourite place in the whole school, the janitor's closet. They were engaged in a rather hot make-out session. When the need for air finally became unbearable the two separated, but were still locked in a tight embrace.

"You're mine Vega, you got that?" Jade growls at her girlfriend, Tori just giggled and nuzzle Jade's neck.

"Of course babe. Only yours." She agrees.

"And those cheesy pick-up lines of yours are only reserved for me. Is that clear?"

"I thought you said they were annoying?" Tori asked Jade, with a teasing smile.

"They are, but that doesn't mean I don't like them, plus I don't like people getting the wrong idea that they have a chance in you." Jade says arrogantly, but Tori could see the hint of insecurity in her girlfriend's eyes so she quickly reassured her.

"No one has any chance in hell, because I'm crazy about you Jade, quit worrying. I'm just trying to make you jealous silly." She giggles, she's so glad when her plans work in the end, Jade would be so proud of her devious side.

"Good." Jade smiles and pressed her lips to Tori's again.

They stayed in the janitor's closet for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is based on a song by Paramore-(One of Those) Crazy Girls. I don't know if this one is even considered a romance…but still… have fun reading!**

The usual crowded halls of Hollywood Arts was quiet, classes were finished hours ago giving way to the most awaited summer vacation and the only person on the deserted halls was Tori Vega, she was standing beside Jade's locker looking impatient. After a few more moments Jade emerged from the library, arms full of papers.

"Jade! Where have you been? I've been waiting for hours!" Tori yells at Jade who just looked at her, puzzled.

"Vega? What are you still doing here? And what do you mean you're waiting for me?"

"Well I planned a date for us, babe." Tori says, her earlier irritation evaporating. Jade on the other hand looked even more confused.

"A date? What the fuck Vega? Are you trying to be funny?" Jade has no clue as to why Tori is being like this, if this is some kind of joke she's going to strangle the girl in front of her.

"Baby, how can you say that? Did you already forget about Saturday night?" How can Jade already forget that amazing night they spent together? No, maybe she's just playing hard to get, Tori decided.

"Saturday? Wait, are you talking about that night at Andre's party? Vega, we were drunk, we had sex, and we both agreed that it was just a one-time thing."

And it was true, after waking up and realizing what happened, they both agreed that it was just a one night stand all caused by the one too many shots at the party, and agreed to never mention it again, so Jade was really confused now.

"Yeah, I know but I realized that we were both meant to be together and get married and have kids so I'm not planning on letting you go. So c'mon baby." Tori tugged the girls hand but Jade wouldn't budge.

"Vega what the hell, we're not even dating, you need to slow down." Jade was getting really irritated now, why was Tori acting this way? Tori seemed oblivious to her growing irritation though.

"Oh of course we're gonna slow dance babe. We're going to be so happy together!" Tori beams widely.

 _Okay, it was official_ , Jade thought. Tori is insane.

"After our date we might have a recap on what we did last Saturday." Tori winks at her, Jade shook her head, slowly backing away from the girl.

"Vega. I don't want to go on a date with you or want to even have sex, it was a one-time thing and—"

"Oh I get it, you wanna take a little more time to focus on our romance and getting to know each other, aww babe, you're so sweet!" She was grinning bigger now, if that's even possible.

"No! You've got everything backwards. What is wrong with you?! You know what, whatever. Im outta here."

Jade stomps away, not paying attention to Tori who's grin was getting bigger, her eyes getting unfocused.

"So does that mean you're not gonna spend the night?"

 **(Few weeks later)**

 _Hi baby, just wanna say I miss you, call me back._

 _Jade why aren't you calling me back? Are you busy? It's been days. I just miss you._

 _Baby did you get my package? It's a doll made from my actual hair! Isnt it awesome? So you'll always have a part of me wherever you go._

 _Babe you look absolutely beautiful even when asleep. Too bad your window is locked._

 _Jade, something funny happened, the police gave me a restraining order. They said to stay exactly sixty feet away from you. Well that's stupid. Did you have anything to do with that? Don't worry baby, I still love you, a restraining order's not gonna stop us from being together._

 _Jade, I heard you moved house. Why? No matter, I'm gonna find out where you are then we can be together again._

 _Baby what's wrong? Why haven't you been answering my calls?_

 _Are you trying to break up with me Jade? Are you seeing someone else?! Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to shout… Just call me back; maybe I can change your mind._

/

Tori is humming a playful tune while walking down the streets of Jade's new neighbourhood, she admired the pink skies that remind her of Jade's cheeks.

Remembering Jade, Tori's smile got even wider. It was a twisted kind of smile though. The kind that shivers down the spine when you see it.

She loved Jade, even if Jade is being difficult at the moment. Tori thinks that she's just confused and maybe a little overwhelmed. But she's positive that Jade loves her back. Jade _has_ to love her back.

Tori once again dialled Jade's number but heard the all too familiar voicemail. Tori's smile faded a bit, her eye twitching. But she talked in a high happy tone.

"Hi baby. Just wanna let you know that I just got off the bus to get to your place. Sorry I'm taking too long but the neighbourhood you moved to is so big." She giggles. "I can't wait to see you. I know you're dying to see me too babe."

Tori arrives at Jade's house and rang the doorbell a few times but there was no answer, she tried knocking but to no avail. She looked at the windows and noticed that the house was dark.

Maybe Jade was out or something, she thought. But why didn't she tell me?! Don't I mean anything to her? And who is she with?!

Tori was furious, she just wanted to surprise her Jade, then she suddenly had an idea, she reached at her back pocket and pulled out a key.

"Good thing I made a copy of Jade's house key." She murmurs, grinning.

She twists the key inside the doorknob and opened a door, immediately going upstairs to Jade's room.

She was greeted by darkness, but that didn't stop her, using her phone as a flashlight she used it to move into the dark room coming across Jade's walk-in closet.

"That's it! I'll hide here and surprise her." She exclaims, stepping inside the closet.

/

Jade was tired, she just came from her part time job at the theatre; she was trying to save up some money while school was out.

Upon entering her house she then took her phone that was lying on the sofa. She's been leaving her phone nowadays to avoid answering it. Tori has been leaving her an insane amount of voice mails everyday saying that she misses Jade, that they're meant to be and Jade should just stop being hard to get.

She really needs to change her number. But she doesn't have the time for it at the moment so she just leaves her phone at home.

Aside from being tired she was also on edge today, because last night Tori sent her a whole album full of pictures of Jade, all of them are obviously taken without the Goth knowing.

Jade didn't know how Tori did that because she still has the restraining order, she didn't want to know.

Tori was more creepy than Sinjin now and that's saying a lot. She didn't know Tori would act like this, crazily and she was regretting that night at Andres party even more.

She was climbing up the stairs to her room and entering it while scrolling through the recent voicemails of the half-Latina, she deleted all of it as soon as she received them. Suddenly her phone vibrated, signalling a text message from Tori.

This was new, Jade thought.

Usually Tori just gives her long voice mails some lasting up to forty minutes, she never once sent a text. Well, until now.

Maybe Tori finally gave up and decided to just leave her alone, she thought optimistically and sat on her bed then started to read to the message:

"Turn around baby." After reading it, she heard a giggle.

Jade's blood ran cold. She turned slowly and saw Tori at her now opened closet, grinning maniacally.

"You're skin smells so good. I'll never love anyone like I love you Jade. And I'll make sure you don't too."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This one is an AU. As usual, thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Blinding lights flashed left and right, almost blinding me as I pushed through the crowd, every click is followed by another flash, and excited and frantic voices call my name over and over.

"Tori! Ms. Vega! Over here! Give us a smile! Tori Vega, are the rumours true that you and Beck Oliver are dating?! Ms. Vega!" the huge hoard of paparazzi asked over and over, I just smiled politely at them, albeit a bit forced. The shades I was wearing didn't really do much to the blinding flashes of their cameras.

It was like this every day, or when I come outside in any public place. I can't really go to a restaurant like I'm trying to do now without the press tailing me. Being a pop star was fun, but being mobbed wasn't.

"Hey! Move away! I said move. _Now_. " a voice sounded behind me and I smiled softly, turning around. The group of press people simultaneously parted like they saw something terrifying; well they weren't wrong.

She walked swiftly towards me; wearing a dark suit, sunglasses perched perfectly on her pale face and a scowl that says 'you wouldn't want to piss me off' was my bodyguard, Jade West.

My smile was eventually melted off though when she trained her eyes on me, I couldn't really see her eyes through the sunglasses she was wearing but I can feel them boring into mine, and I know she was pissed. I shrugged, sheepishly.

Jade's scowl deepened, she grasped my arm and led me towards the restaurant, her posture rigid. I didn't know if it's because she was alert or pissed. Maybe both.

When we reached inside, she pulled me towards a darkened corner and took off her shades, I was faced with cold blue-green eyes, I winced. "Jade, I'm sorry."

"What were you _thinking_? I just went out for a bit and tried to buy something at the store then I see you at the corner of the block getting mobbed by the paps." Jade snapped at me. I flinched.

"I just wanted to get some fresh air and have a normal fun night for once." I reasoned, but I even know I sounded pathetic.

"You could have called me! What sense to have a personal body guard if you're just gonna ditch me when the opportunity arises? You know you can't be walking alone in public like that, what if something happens to you?" she was really angry now, but I can see she was really just concerned for me and I felt even worse for what I did.

She was right; the moment I realized she went off to buy something and I was alone I hurriedly changed my clothes and ran outside, like a rebellious teenager.

"I know. I was wrong okay? I'm sorry." I pouted. She continued to glare at me for a few moments then exhaled; the tension in her body slowly leaves. I smiled at her.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Vega. You're still in a lot of trouble. Now c'mon let's eat. I'm hungry and you're buying."

* * *

"Jade, c'mon. Please."

"No."

"But you said if I wanted to go outside I should call you, and I wanna go outside now."

"Why can't you be anti-social like any other normal person in this planet?"

"Not everyone is anti-social Jade. That's just you."

" _Oh._ "

"Er, I was kidding?"

"That's it Vega, no more outside for you. You're grounded."

"You can't ground me"

"I believe that's just what I did, Vega."

"Hey! As I can remember, I'm your boss here and you're my body guard so _you_ have to follow _my_ instructions. And I wanna go outside, I wanna go to the park Jade, please."

"Ugh. _Fine_. Just shut up, will you? You make me wanna slam my tongue in a car door."

* * *

It's so much fun being outside, the sun is shining nicely and a lot of people were just enjoying it. Families having picnics and kids running around, it almost felt like I wasn't a famous pop star and just like any normal girl enjoying a day at the park.

Well aside from the occasional people wanting to take my photo and autograph, but it was all good, I love my fans and there weren't any paparazzi that are hounding me with questions and pictures. Well maybe it was because of Jade who was stalking close behind me with her scary scowl in place.

"Do you wear anything other than black?" I ask her, as we pass by the playground, kids running past us. We approached a secluded part of the park and I looked for a place for us to sit.

"Of course I do, I have like grey shirts." She says defensively. I rolled my eyes. "That doesn't count. Grey isn't even a colour! Why won't you wear other colours?" I gestured to her black t-shirt and grey pants.

"Like what?" she challenged, eyebrow raised. I can tell she was just humouring me. I was distracted at how pretty her eyes looked in the sunlight and answered with the first colour that came into view "Like, uh, yellow."

Jade pulled a disgusted face, like I just shown her something vile. "Gross."

"Okay, maybe not yellow." I relented; even I couldn't imagine her wearing yellow. I looked again at her eyes and answered "Green maybe?"

"Hmm, well that's better than yellow." She seemed to seriously contemplate it; her thinking face looked so adorable.

"What's adorable?" she suddenly asked. My eyes went wide, I said that out loud. Quick, change the subject!

"Why don't you wear dresses? You always wear pants." I quickly said, Jade then laughed heartily, her head thrown back.

"Seriously?" Jade says after finally composing herself, though she still chuckled a bit. "I'm a freaking body guard Vega, I can't really guard you properly when I'm wearing a dress." She says like I should know this by now. I silently agreed with her, yeah it was a stupid question.

"Why? You wanna see me in a short dress?" Jade remarked with teasing smirk. I felt my face heat up.

But before I could sputter out a response I saw Jade's eyes got wide and then she body slammed me.

The air left my lungs as I fell into the grass. "Jade? What happened?" I say breathlessly.

"There was a Frisbee. It was about to hit you." she replied, voice serious.

I stared up at her, making sure she was serious. Then I was shouting, "I understand that you're my bodyguard and all but that was a freaking FRISBEE Jade! Not a nuclear bomb Jesus Christ, I thought we were being attacked or something—hey wait. Why are you still on top of me?"

And indeed she was, her arms were at the side of my head, her long hair making a dark curtain shielding us from the outside world. I can feel her body heat radiating off me and all I can think of is how good she smells and how beautiful she looks right now.

Then we were kissing.

It continued on for a few minutes then we heard a throat clearing. Jade pulled away and we both looked up angrily from the person who dared interrupt us.

It was a teenaged girl, with her little sister both clutching a poster of mine, the older girl's face was flushed but she was grinning excitedly down at us. "Um, Miss Vega, sorry to interrupt your-er. But I'm such a big fan and I just love your work! Can I have your autograph?" then she pushed their posters towards us.

I gently pushed Jade off me; I grabbed the marker and poster they offered, quickly signing it. "Ugh, go away." Jade grumbles, but I slapped her arm softly. I realized we were both still lying down on the grass so I stood up.

"Thank you Miss Tori! I can't wait to show these to my friends!" the girl gushed and after a few more words with her she excitedly waved goodbye, leaving us alone again. I turned towards Jade "Hey, what do you wanna do now?" I ask her. She just smiled and suddenly pulled me downwards where she was still sitting.

"This." She answers and then proceeded to kiss me again.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a College!Jori AU**

 **-Jade-**

I groaned out loud as I stare up the gloomy sky as the dark heavy clouds started to pour down copious amounts of rain. I already hate mornings and waking up with the mother of all hang overs wasn't helping. I looked at my watch and sighed, I was already late for my first class, so I might as well get a well needed caffeine fix.

My head was down as I swiftly ducked inside the familiar coffee shop near campus. I didn't anticipate today to be raining so I was a bit damp and I probably looked like shit. But I didn't care at the moment; I was too focused in containing my nausea. Vodka is an evil, evil creature.

I made my way to the counter, or shuffled was a more accurate description; like a zombie with my bloodshot eyes, pale almost green face and unkempt hair. And finally after a few minutes of waiting for the annoying valley girls and their overly-complicated coffee orders (if you can call those sugar-filled concoctions that) I was finally allowed to order my heavenly salvation.

"Large coffee, black, two sugars." I rattled off automatically, and shoved my ten dollar bill to the barista's face. She gave an indignant noise at that.

"Name? And you can say it a bit nicely, you know." She huffs, and I finally looked at her.

"Jade. And no." I say flatly. Then I hobbled to the end of the counter to impatiently wait some more. I can vaguely see the irritated barista glare at me for a bit and continued her work, but I paid her no mind.

After a few minutes, it was then that a level six vomit alert hit my system. I sprinted—as well as anyone with a hangover can sprint with heavy combat boots—to the restroom at the back of the shop and almost body slammed a mother and her toddler in my haste to get in.

I sputtered and coughed, head hanging over the toilet but nothing really came up, so I just dry heaved for a few moments.

I am never drinking again.

Yeah right.

I emerged from the bathroom and heard the barista earlier, exasperatedly calling my name.

"Jade? Large black coffee, for Jade? Jade?"

I shuffled a bit faster, my excitement rising for the medicinal effects of coffee; it was a bit pathetic really.

"Yeah, that's mine. Give it." I curtly say and pulled the cup from her grip.

"Thanks so much!" She says sarcastically, but I was already opening the doors of the shop and taking a long sip of the hot beverage. I looked up the sky and I silently thanked any higher beings up there that the rain finally stopped.

I was contemplating skipping my second class for the day and just crawl back into my bed and sleep the rest of this hangover away but I only had two more absences left on this class so I want to save it for emergencies like sickness or a worse hangover. So I made my way to the huge lecture hall.

I came inside and there were a lot of people already and I became aware of how I looked, the unkempt hair that resembled a nest, stained jeans shoved into my worn boots and a giant sweater with the name of our university emblazoned across the front.

It was the "I partied a lot last night, and I have a huge hangover right now" outfit and I can clearly see that they are fully aware of it too. So with my best death glare on place, I made my way to the middle row and sat down, hoping no one would bother me because my head was hurting and I was still resisting the urge to puke.

My hopes were squashed though when I got the whiff of a strong amount of Axe perfume that made my gag reflex haywire. It was met with a deep obnoxious voice to my left.

"Hey babe. Had a wild night?" Beck, the resident douche took the seat next to me with a smile that he probably thought looks hot but only made me seriously want to punch it away.

"Get away from me and stop calling me that." I say with my most scary voice but that only made him laugh, I gritted my teeth.

"Well if you want me to stop calling you that, you should just tell me your name." he says smiling.

I never told him my name, and I'm not planning on telling it in the near future either. He has been bothering me since the start of the semester, following me like an annoying puppy, asking me for a date. Not a fucking chance. I was just so lucky that the prof in this subject took attendance through the written works he gives every class, so that prevented Beck here from knowing it through him.

"Leave me the fuck alone." I repeated, but he wouldn't budge so instead of stabbing his eye with my pen I started to stand up attempting to switch seats, as I was about to get my coffee cup, Beck beat me to it, looking at it with a smile.

"You have three seconds to give me that cup or I'll cut off your hand." I warned. He paled a bit and handed me the cup.

"No need to get feisty, I got what I needed anyway." He says with a smug smile. I looked at him in confusion.

"What?" but then the prof arrived and started the lecture so Beck just stood up and moved away from my seat.

"See you later, Ashley." Then he winks at me.

I looked at him like he grew two heads. Did he just call me Ashley? Then it clicked, I turned the cup and there I saw, in feminine cursive writing 'To: Ashley. Have a nice day!'

-0-0-0-

A few weeks have passed since the coffee incident and I was making my way back to the coffee shop. I was running late but I need a caffeine fix to function like a human being today, midterms is just around the corner and I barely got a few hours of sleep.

I have endured Beck and his constant unwanted advances and calling me "Ashley" and I have grown to hate that name with a passion. I don't know whether to be thankful or mad at the barista who messed up my name (in purpose or by accident I still have no idea) because on the plus side, Beck still doesn't know my real name, so he can't find me on social media or ask me around campus and I have to only endure him during that one class we have together.

On the other hand, people in my class started to call me "Ashley" and that name doesn't really sit well with the dark, sarcastic vibe I was going for. It's like a huge scary monster who wears a sparkly tiara. It's just not right.

So as I again approach the counter, I caught sight of the infamous barista and now without the disgusting blanket of a hangover draping over me, I could properly look at her. She was quite pretty, about my height, with long brown hair, tanned skin and a bright peppy smile that faltered a bit when she saw me.

"What can I get you today?" she says brightly but I knew it was a bit forced.

"Did you screw up my name on purpose?" I asked, not beating around the bush.

"I have no idea what you're talking about miss." She says but I can tell she knows exactly what it is.

"Whatever just don't do it again. My name is Jade, its four letters; it's not that hard to spell. Black, two sugars, make it snappy will ya?" I say and once again shoved my money at her.

"Some manners, could be nice for you, you know." She says with a glare as she took the money that I rudely gave her. I rolled my eyes in response and sat down at the corner.

After a few minutes I heard her call my name. I only had a few minutes before class starts so I took the cup away from her and almost sprinted to class.

-0-0-0-

It was lunch and I was just hanging out with Cat, one of the few people I actually kinda tolerate being around here in this place. We were talking about the class that we just emerged from when I heard a shrieking noise from the inside my messenger bag. I shoved my hand inside trying to blindly find my phone and gripped the empty coffee cup that I forgot to throw away, I took it out and handed it to Cat.

"Hey, throw this to that bin, would ya?" I say as I continued to fumble around in my bag and finally found my phone. The shrieking noise stopped, signalling that I just missed the call from my dad. Whatever, he'll call again later.

"I didn't know you had a second name." I heard Cat say beside me.

"Huh?" I looked at her confused; she smiled and pointed at the cup.

"Britney. It's cute. You have a cute middle name. Why don't you use it? Can I call you Britney?" she asks brightly and I shook my head.

"Cat, I don't have a second name."

"But it says here, 'To: Britney, have an awesome day!'"

"What? Give me that." I looked at the cup and saw the same girly scrawl. I growled a bit and threw the cup at the trash bin. This is getting a bit annoying.

"What's wrong Britney?" Cat asks, concerned.

"My name's not Britney!" I say exasperated.

"Yeah, her name's Ashley." I heard a familiar voice say. Dammit, Beck.

"Wow! I wish I had so many names." Cat says with a hint of jealousy. I face palmed so hard I probably left a mark.

"Screw this. See you tomorrow Cat, I have to go somewhere." I walked towards the direction of the coffee shop.

"Hey! Ashley! Wait up!" I heard Beck caught up with me. This boy is getting on my nerves. I stopped on my tracks and faced him.

"Okay, this is getting really annoying. I don't know if you know what a gaydar is let alone you have one but—I'm gay, I like girls. So you can just leave me the fuck alone, that would be great." I said to him seriously, hoping he could finally give up. He stared at me blankly for a few moments then he smiled.

"Well why didn't you just say so? Wow, I feel so stupid right now." He laughs and shakes his head. "Sorry for bothering you. I honestly didn't know. I'll just back off."

Well that was easy. I kind of expected him to be a jerk about it.

"Thanks? I guess. Listen, you seem like a decent guy, a bit annoying, but you're nice looking. You could find a girl here without a problem. Just make sure she likes guys before you pester her." I replied, he looked a bit surprised, I've been nothing but bitchy to him so this was new.

"Thanks, Ashley. I actually met this girl the other day. Maybe I could ask her out."

"That's cool. Good luck dude. And please for the love of chiz, stop calling me that. My name's actually Jade." And now I remember my current mission to see that annoying barista.

"Jade. Huh, well that name does suit you better than Ashley. Anyway, I gotta get to class. See you tomorrow!" he then jogs away from me. I looked at his retreating form and I thought maybe I gained a new friend today.

-0-0-0-

She was not around when I came in; some blonde chick was at her usual spot at the counter. Maybe it was her day off or something, I felt a bit disappointed but I shook it off. Why would I be? She was irritating anyway. Well I was already here, so I might as well grab a coffee.

A few minutes passed and I heard my order being called out "Venti, extra-shot, iced latte for Jade?"

"That's mine." I said and took it from the blonde girl. She just smiled brightly at my rudeness. I kinda missed the sarcastic replies that I got from the other barista, but again I shook it off and walked outside, I sat on one of the corners of the café and started to sip my coffee, I was a bit disappointed that I didn't see her today; I want to find out why she purposely messed up my name.

Maybe it's because you were rude as fuck to her, my brain helpfully supplied.

Yeah maybe I was a bit crabby towards her, but she works at a coffee shop, she must be used to crabby un-caffeinated people, and why do I care? So she messes up my name, I'm not one of those chicks who always took pictures of their coffee cups and post it online. I'm just intrigued by her, and the fact that she was pretty was an added bonus.

I was lost in thought when I realize I've finished my coffee so I got up and started to walk to my dorm, planning to start on the project we had that was due a few weeks from now.

I was passing one of the other dorms when I saw a girl walking out of it that looked vaguely familiar and it took a few seconds for my brain to get the connection. I didn't recognize her due to the fact that I was used to seeing her in uniform, it was the barista from the coffee shop, she wore casual clothes, like she's about to go on a run.

"You!" I practically shouted, finger pointing. It was probably a bit dramatic but I couldn't care less at the moment.

Said girl stopped and turned towards me, her expression confused at first then recognition. As I walked closer to her, I can tell she's getting a little panicky. Good.

"What's your deal?" I ask her, I got close enough that I can see her warm brown eyes hinted with fear, I cant really blame her, i'm acting crazy and irrational right now.

"Jade?" she asks hesitantly.

I scoff, "Oh, now you remember my name? Do you know how annoying it was for me to be called Ashley for weeks?! I feel like a monster wearing a tiara!"

I was ranting randomly now, my anger getting the best of me, and she's looking at me with this confused yet amused expression on her face. She looked like she wanted to say something but I immediately cut her off before she could talk.

"And don't get me started on Britney! I don't even like her and her music, well except Toxic because she was crazy hot in that music video and it's kinda catchy but the rest I hate with a dying passion—"

I was silenced by a hand on my mouth and all I can think about was how soft it was.

"Look, I'm sorry if you had…problems because of the messed up names I just really wanted to irritate you a bit because you were so rude, but I did wished you a good day every time to make up for it. I promise to put the right name when I your coffee again."

"Oh, you're not gonna make me coffee again."

And that's the truth, because I have other plans concerning her. She looks dejected at that and I felt a little bad.

"Are you gonna complain to my manager? I really am sorry Jade, I didn't think I would cause you that much trouble, I just wanted to rile you up a bit."

I cut her off before she can ramble on further. "Let me finish, you're not gonna make me coffee because you're buying me one."

"Huh?" she looked so confused, and as much as I wanted to be irritated I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Yep, you're taking me on a date—I don't even know your name."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry my name's Tori Vega. Wait, a date?" she finally caught on what I told her and a smile slowly spread to her pretty face.

"Yes, a date. You got a problem with that Tori?" I smiled too when I said her name, it suits her. She shakes her head and my smile grows even bigger when she said "I would love to take you on a date."

 _ **Few months later**_

"Jade! I'm late, can you help me please. Have you seen my textbook?" My frazzled looking girlfriend looks around my small apartment frantically as I sit idly on the couch, she slept over last night and was now looking all over for her stuff that she threw around randomly when we got a little carried away last night.

I smiled at the memory.

"Could you please stop thinking about sex for a few minutes and help me?" she bounded towards me irritated, one hand holding a coffee cup, one hand on her hips. She knew me so well.

"Geez, calm down Vega, if you stop spazzing out for a second you would have found out that being the awesome girlfriend I am, already found your book." I say proudly, handing her stuff.

Her face softened at that, she gently took her book from me. "You really are an awesome girlfriend babe." She then kisses me until I was out of breath. Then she spots her book and looked blankly at me.

"Why is it all black now?"

"I had black paint." I shrugged.

She rolls her eyes at me and handed me my morning coffee, the perks of having a barista girlfriend.

"I'll get you back for this." She smirks at me and heads to the door.

I had a smile on my face when she closed the door and laughed when I saw her all too familiar scrawl on my coffee cup.

'Have a nice day, Jessica!'

Some things never change.

 **A/N: Hey guys, so yeah. I'm still alive. Barely. Stuff has been crazy lately with school, being a senior in college is not easy kids so I didn't have time. But hopefully you liked this one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is sort of a twist on the episode Opposite Date. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hiiiiii!" Cat bounded up to Tori with her usual bubbly demeanour. Tori giggled a bit and closed her locker then turned to her redheaded friend.

"Hey Cat. Oh! Before I forget, there's this giant dinosaur bone on display in the museum tomorrow night, I was wondering if you and Jade would like to come and see it with me?"

Tori was expecting Cat to agree readily and all but force Jade with them but for once Cat looked reluctant and a bit nervous. "Why can't you invite Robbie and Andre instead? I'm sure they would like to see the big bone."

"They were going to see it with me but they decided to make a video trying to win the new PearPad 3." She frowned, remembering those slingshot kids.

"Ooh, I heard there was a new screen, slightly better." Cat looked oddly relived that the subject was changed but her happiness was short lived when Tori returned to the matter in hand.

"Yes, it's very exciting. So I have no plans tomorrow night, maybe you guys want to go?"

"I want to Tori, I really would but…"

"But?" Tori prompted her friend.

"Me and Beck already have plans tomorrow." Cat said in a rush, it was a surprise that Tori understood her.

"Really?" Tori was incredulous, she was sure that Cat kinda liked Robbie and would end up with him. But even though she was surprised, she still was happy for her friend.

"That's great Cat! Does Jade know?"

"No, she doesn't and Tori, please don't tell her." Begged Cat, with her huge pout and puppy dog eyes, Tori had a hard time saying no to the redhead.

"Why? Jade and Beck broke up a month ago, I'm sure she wouldn't get that mad that you guys are dating." Cat was Jade's closest friend, well it appears to be in Tori's opinion. Jade seems to hang out with Cat the most and she wasn't mean to the redhead. Well, except the time when she stuffed Cat's face with cereal, and the time where she shaved Cat's head…

"It's not a date! We're just hanging out. But Jade might be angry and would maim us both so please Tori, don't tell her."

Tori wanted to refuse, she didn't want to lie to any of her friends, even if Jade was mean to her and likes to enjoy her suffering, she was still Jade's friend. But looking at Cat's pleading puppy dog pout she really couldn't resist.

"Fine. I won't tell Jade." Tori sighed. Cat squealed happily and hugged her tight.

"Thanks Tori!" and before the half-Latina could say anything more in the matter, the bell rang signalling the start of class. "Byeeeee!" Cat called out, running away.

-0-0-0-

At the end of the day Tori finally caught up with the Goth girl as they were exiting their theatre history class. Said girl looked surly as ever.

"Hey Jade."

"What do you want Vega?"

"Well I just wanted to ask if you don't have plans tomorrow night maybe we can go to the museum and see the Gargantosaurus' femur bone." Tori expected Jade to say no, to insult her or laugh at her face.

She didn't expect Jade to say yes.

"Really?" she asks incredulously.

"Yeah, why do you look so surprised, you're the one who invited me?" Jade rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Nothing! I was just caught off guard, that's all." Tori laughed and walked next to Jade.

"Whatever, so when should I pick you and Cat up?"

Tori who was still caught off guard at Jade being almost nice to her didn't watch her words as it kept tumbling out of her "Oh, Cat isn't going because she's got—" she caught herself just in time and promptly shut her mouth with wide eyes full of horror, but Jade still caught on her words

"What's Cat doing tomorrow night?" her eyes were narrowed suspiciously.

Tori shook her head vehemently. "Nothing! Nothing! So, I think we should go and see it early and maybe go for food after and…" she trailed off her babbling because Jade was now glaring at her, obviously wanting answers, her eyes are silently promising dark and probably hurtful things to Tori if she doesn't talk soon.

"Five."

"Have you heard of the new PearPad with the slightly better screen?"

"Four."

"Are you seriously just gonna count down in hopes that I'll talk?"

"Three."

"I'm not some kind of child that can be intimidated by backwards counting Jade."

"Two."

"Nope, still not talking, I'm not scared." But Tori's voice started to shake at the end.

"One."

Tori gulped, she should probably come clean now, before Jade stabs her. "Okay I'll talk, Cat and Beck are going out together—but it's not a date! They're just going out as friends!" she hurriedly says, as Jade bellows out an outranged 'What?!'

Jade doesn't look convinced though, she purses her lips and said "Alright, well I know what we're going to do tomorrow night."

"Going to see the big bone?" Tori asks in a hopeful voice but Jade immediately squashed them

"No. we're going to follow Cat and Beck and see if they're really going out as friends."

Then Jade walks off leaving Tori by her locker with a frown on her face, "Bossy." She murmured under her breath, but Jade apparently had ears like a hound, she turned around asking; "What?"

The tanned girl flushed with fear and embarrassment "Nothing!" she quickly replied and Jade continued to walk away.

-0-0-0-

A few hours later Tori and Trina were on the sofa watching TV when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Tori says as she hauls herself off the sofa.

"Yeah, do that." Trina says absentmindedly, her eyes still locked on the screen. Tori rolls her eyes as she opens the door.

"Jade?" she asked, said girl was standing at the doorway, hip cocked on the side with an impatient look on her face.

"Well? Are we going or not?" she asks. Tori looked at her blankly for a moment then she remembered that they were supposed to be going to the museum today. She mentally face palmed, how can she forget?

"Yeah, okay. Just…let me get my stuff." Then she ran upstairs and quickly changed into jeans and a new t-shirt. Running back downstairs she quickly grabbed her phone and wallet that was sitting on the coffee table. She ran back to Jade who was still standing at the doorway with her usual scowl in place.

"Let's go!" she says with as much enthusiasm as possible and received an eye roll from the sardonic Goth who was already moving towards her car.

-0-0-0-

"This isn't the way to the museum." Tori mused out loud. And it really wasn't, they were in some sort of park. Jade didn't answer her and just pulled the car towards a parking spot and got out.

Tori who was still confused tried getting out of the car, but when she pulled the door open she found out it was locked, panic started up in her, fearing Jade would murder her.

But before she could scream for help or possibly break the window open for her to escape, Jade returned and she was holding an ice cream cone. She shoved said cone to Tori's hand.

"Here." she says in her usual uninterested tone. Tori who was still as scared and confused as ever, looked at the ice cream on her hand. She eyed the cone suspiciously and with a bit of fear.

"It's just an ice cream cone, Vega. It's not gonna explode on you." Jade laughed mockingly. Tori looked at the ice cream cone and the pale girl beside her who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and against her better judgement Tori shrugged and took a bite on the frosty treat as Jade started to drive again.

A few silent moments passed when Jade spoke again.

"Well?" she asked impatiently. Tori looked at her and nodded.

"It's good. Strawberry is my favorite."

Jade rolled her eyes. "I bought you the ice cream so you would tell me where Cat and Beck are."

Tori looked at her, appalled. "So this is an ice cream with ulterior motives?"

Jade once again rolled her eyes, she was thinking that spending time with Tori and her melodrama will eventually make her eyes roll off her eye sockets.

"Quit being so dramatic. Be glad I gave you one without poison. Now tell me where they are."

"I don't know where they are!" Tori says exasperated.

"Okay." Jade then grabbed the ice cream and threw it out the window, hitting the car next to them.

"Dude! I was eating that!"

"I'll get you another one if you tell me where Cat and Beck are."

Tori was getting irritated, partly because she didn't finish her ice cream. "If you wanna know so badly then why don't you go and ask them yourself?"

"Because they—fine." Jade slowed down the car and pulled over on a dim lighted sidewalk. Tori gulped audibly.

Nice going Tori, you made her mad! Now she's gonna murder you.

When Jade started to reach for her she screamed.

"Please don't kill me!" Said girl just looked at her blankly and put her palm up.

"Hand me your phone."

"Jade, please. I'm too young to die. I haven't even been to Paris!" But in the midst of her dramatic pleas she still handed Jade her phone.

"Good. Now, come closer and put your head on my shoulder."

Tori stopped mid-rant and adopted a confused look, she was more confused than terrified now and she must have taken a while to do anything so Jade made an impatient sound. She frowned at the girl's pushy-ness but followed anyway, fearing her life if she doesn't comply.

Then Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's shoulders and covered up her mouth with her hand. Tori struggled out of Jade's grip but the girl was a lot stronger than her.

"Shh…don't fight it." Jade said right by her ear and Tori shivered involuntarily, goosebumps running through her arms at the feeling of Jade's warm breath against her. Said girl was unaware of Tori's reactions while she dialed on her phone. A few rings later and finally Cat picked up.

"Hi! Hi! Tori!" Cat's usual bubbly voice was heard through the speaker and Jade answered with a near perfect imitation of Tori's voice. "Hey Cat! Soooo, how's the date going?"

Tori's eyes widened and she struggled against Jade's grip with a renowned vigor but it was still useless. She finally gave up and slumped against Jade's shoulders while rolling her eyes.

Cat still continued to babble on the other line. "Oh! It's doing great! We're at the carnival and Beck just won me a stuffed kangaroo! I named him Kevin."

"Oh, the carnival near downtown?" Jade asked in her Tori voice. "Yes! It's awesome her Tor-" but before Cat could finish her sentence Jade cut her off with a hasty bye and hung up. After putting down the phone she let go of Tori, said girl looked at her companion skeptically.

"What?" Jade asked. "You can perfectly imitate my voice!" Tori bellows accusingly while Jade only raised one of her eyebrows. "Yeah, so?"

Tori huffs impatiently, obviously frustrated. "Then why do you insist that I sound like a movie star in the 1940's?! I talk nothing like that!"

Jade smirks at her and answered with the said voice. "Oh, I'm ever so sorry, I never meant to be so rude!"

"See?! I don't talk like that!" Tori bellows. Jade just rolled her eyes and started the car mumbling a "Whatever"

-0-0-0-

"Ugh. I hate getting stuck in traffic! We're gonna be late and were not gonna find Cat and Beck!" Jade huffs and slammed her hand on the horn in frustration.

Meanwhile, Tori looked at her amused. "Stop being so hotheaded Jade. We can play a game."

"No." Jade immediately answered.

"Ohh! I could tell jokes!" Tori excitedly replied.

"I'd rather swallow this steering wheel." Jade deadpanned. Tori scowled at the girl beside her, she was bored and she wanted to do something. She was stuck in traffic too! And with a grumpy Jade beside her! She started fumbling with her phone finding something to occupy their time and then her eyes lit up when her eyes fell upon a certain song in her playlist.

She started humming a familiar tune and before Jade could stop her she belted out the song.

"Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but youuu—"

"No, no, no! I'll play any stupid game, anything but that!" Jade begs her but Tori was persistent, wiggling about in her seat. "C'mon Jade! Everyone loves this song."

"I highly doubt that Vega."

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else—"

"Please end this misery." Jade groans out loud.

"The way that you flip you hair makes me overwhelmed—" Tori flips her hair as she sang the line.

"This is really happening. This is real life right now."

"The way you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell—" Tori started to dance in her seat, wiggling her arms as much as possible on the small space of the car. Jade pretended to be irritated but the corner of her lips started to twitch in amusement, Tori saw it so she grinned like a fool and kept singing and dancing until eventually Jade gave up and belted out the next line.

"You don't know—oh, oh! You don't know you're beautiful! That's what makes you beautiful!" Jade sang out and Tori smirked at her knowingly.

"Wow, Jade. You know all the words."

"Tell anyone and I will slowly and painfully kill you."

Both of them can't and won't admit it but they were both having the time of their life.

-0-0-0-

"I can't find them, can you see them Vega?" Jade was running around and dragging an indignant Tori with her.

"How can I see anything when keep dragging me everywhere? And can you lessen the death grip please, I bruise easily. "

"You're such a baby." Jade mocked but she was now holding on Tori's wrist lightly but firmly.

Almost like we're holding hands, Tori thought with a slight smile.

They were now at the center of the crowded carnival, Jade was shoving people around and Tori was muttering apologies for her. All of a sudden Jade stopped in front of a booth where you can shoot ducks and get a stuffed animal if you knocked them all down. She was looking at the moving ducks like they have insulted her.

"Jade? What's wrong?" Tori asked while looking at her companion in concern.

"I fucking hate ducks, Vega! I hate them!" Jade shouted at Tori like she should know this already.

"…Okay?" Tori replied while slightly moving away from the angry Goth girl. Jade payed her no mind and shoved a ten dollar bill on the sleepy looking man at the booth, who gave her ten tennis balls.

And with a burst of fury she knocked out all of the ducks so fast that Tori swore Jade just knocked them all over with the force of her hatred. Jade looked at the fallen ducks in triumph and pointed at the largest stuffed tiger on the shelf, "Give me that one." The man who was staring at her in fear quietly handed it over, mouth still agape. Jade smirked and then promptly shoved the huge tiger at Tori.

"Here." She said and quickly walked away. "What's with you and shoving things at my face?" Tori complained while clutching the tiger, but she was wearing a smile on her face as she followed Jade.

-0-0-0-

"C'mon, Vega! I could've sworn they went through here!" Jade said as she pointed to the Tunnel of Love.

"Are you sure Jade? We've been walking for hours and I haven't seen Cat nor Beck anywhere." Tori looked uncertainly at the ride.

They have been running around, going through different rides that Jade sworn she saw Cat and Beck went to but she still haven't seen a trace of them, Jade was the only one that kept seeing them.

"Yes I did, Vega. Now quit whining and get in." There were plenty of couples so maybe it is possible that Cat and Beck went in it so she followed Jade, though Tori had to admit she was having a lot of fun going on rides and Jade was nice enough to hold her when they were at the rollercoaster.

Jade stomped over to one of the boats shaped like a heart and motioned impatiently to Tori, the girl just rolled her eyes and sat next to Jade and the ride started to move.

"Jade."

"Jaaaade."

"Jade I'm getting scared, are you alright? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

"So much pink…"

"What? Jade? Speak up I thought you hate mumbling."

"WE ARE NEVER RIDING THAT DAMN RIDE AGAIN! THAT WAS THE MOST TERRIFYING THING I'VE EVER SEEN"

"I thought it was cute."

"Cute for you, nauseating for me, let's go I need to stab someone so I can get the images of pink things out of my head."

"What? Jade! Stabbing people is very rude!"

Finally, Tori was able to distract Jade enough from stabbing people by dragging her to more rides.

"Oooh! A roller-coaster! C'mon Jade! I wanna ride it." Tori said excitedly while pulling a reluctant Jade.

"That's what she said." Jade deadpanned. Tori looked confused for a second and then realization sank in and she turned a violent shade of red. "Jade! That's so inappropriate!"

Jade just smirked at Tori's red face and now started to pull her. "Come along now, Vega. Let's go to your stupid roller-coaster."

After the ride, Tori's red face is now green. Jade joked about Tori's Christmas colored face but the girl was too busy clutching her mouth and finding a trash can.

"Jade quit following me! I think I'm gonna be sick." Tori groaned.

"Can I watch?" Jade replied.

"NO!" Tori bellowed, looking at the Goth with horror.

"Wow, way to channel your inner me." Jade was now proudly looking at her, Tori smiled a bit, enjoying the girl's approval.

-0-0-0-

"Jade! Jade look!" Tori gasps while repeatedly slapping her companion's arm.

"What?!" Jade replied, irritated. Tori pointed over a booth which the grand prize is a gigantic stuffed bunny.

Jade gasped, a look of utter amazement in her face. it's the first time Tori saw her excited and she was honestly mesmerized. But then it transformed into her usual devious smirk. "Let's go steal it."

Tori of course, refused. "That's illegal Jade, why can't we just win it?" Jade just turned to her like the answer was obvious, "Where's the fun in that?"

A few minutes later they were walking away from the booth. "I can't believe you stole it." Tori frowned at the Goth girl who was now clutching the bunny to her chest. Jade just smiled content.

-0-0-0-

"I really had a good time Jade." they were now standing outside of Tori's house, after a few more hours of walking around and rides they decided to head home, Tori didn't want to go home so late on a school day.

She didn't want to comment on anything but she felt like this was an end of a date. Jade in her usual fashion was standing in front of her arms crossed with a blank look on her face.

"As much as it pains me to say this, I had fun too Vega." Jade finally replied with a small smile. Tori nodded happy that Jade enjoyed herself as well.

She watched as Jade's car drive off with a smile, maybe she and Jade can be friends now.

-0-0-0-

The next morning Tori was humming a happy tune while putting her books at her locker, she was in an exceptional mood today, maybe due to the fact that she spent half of her day with Jade and they actually had a great time. She didn't notice Cat skipping over.

"Toriii!" Cat greeted her, she faced the bubbly red-head excited to tell her friend about yesterday. "Hey, Cat! You'll never guess what happened yesterday! Jade and I—wait!" She suddenly stopped mid-sentence, realization dawning in her face. "We forgot that we were looking for you!" she exclaimed to a now confused looking Cat.

"Looking for me? Why? Oh no, did I go missing yesterday? I hope you find me already." Cat replied worriedly. Tori shook her head, not allowing Cat's weird ways to distract her. "No, no. Jade and I were looking for you and Beck! Oh, I totally forgot and we got sidetracked, I hope she doesn't get mad." She was biting her lip nervously.

"Where were you and Beck yesterday, anyway? We were at the carnival all day and we didn't see you anywhere."

Cat's eyes lit up and she was now giggling happily. "Oh, we were not at the carnival yesterday Tor, I was at my house babysitting."

Now it's Tori's turn to look confused, "But you told me yesterday that you and Beck were hanging out at the carnival."

"Jade just told me to tell you that Beck and I were going out so you would agree to come with her at the carnival. She payed me a wheelbarrow full of bibble! Isn't that great?!" Cat explained enthusiastically.

"Wait, why would Jade want to take me to the carnival?" Tori was still confused, not putting two and two together. "Because Jade likes you silly!" Cat replied with a giggle like it was obvious, bopping Tori's nose.

Tori finally came to a realization, "So, yesterday was actually a date?"

But before Cat could answer, Jade appeared out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around a surprised Tori. "Excellent deduction skills, Vega. Man, if you weren't so adorable I'll be slapping you for your slowness. On second thought…"

Jade smiled evilly, while holding up her hand as if she's going to slap Tori, the poor girl squeaked in fear while shutting her eyes tight, bracing for impact but what she felt was soft lips covering hers.

The two got lost on their kiss, and only separated because of a happy squeal behind them. "Oh, I'm so happy for you guys, you are so cute together! Now we can live happily ever after and Jade can buy me more bibble and Tori can buy me lots—"

"Cat, shut up." Jade cut off their excited friend.

"So, you conned me into going to a date with you?" Tori asked with a smile on her face, her lips still tingling from their kiss.

"Obviously." Jade rolled her eyes but she too was smiling.

"Why can't you just ask me out the normal way?" Tori asked, she was really curious as to why Jade went to all that trouble.

"Well, because you're not normal, Vega—" Jade started but was interrupted by and indignant "Hey!" from Tori, she rolled her eyes and covered the girls mouth and continued, "Aaand—I wanted our first date to be different."

Tori could see Jade's nervousness, she was silently asking if Tori liked their surprise date so Tori answered by kissing her again. But Tori suddenly remembered something else.

"Wait, then why did you throw my ice cream out of the window?" she cried indignantly.

Jade just shrugged, "Because I felt like it."

Tori just rolled her eyes at her strangeness but in the back of her mind she wouldn't have Jade any other way.

* * *

 **A/N: Why hello there, yes I am still alive. I have a reasonable explanation why I've been missing these past few months—I started my teaching job! Yes, I am now teaching high school, as well as a few college classes, well not really teaching, more like a Student Teacher/ T.A sort of thing but it's still busy and tiring and weird.**

 **So yes, forgive me? And did you like it? I actually wrote this while I was in class. I almost got caught by one of my students writing femslash fanfiction. Awesome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is loosely based on a Tumblr post I saw and the idea got stuck. I don't know about you guys but here, American literature and English literature are two separate subjects, so I hope this doesn't confuse some of you. Anyway, thanks for reading and hopefully, enjoy!**

"Alright, today we will continue our lesson on Lord of the Flies." I tell my class brightly, some just quietly nodded and started opening their books while some groaned quietly obviously bored.

In my mind I'm rolling my eyes, these kids don't know the definition of bored. Try teaching this lesson for three periods over and over and repeating the process the next day.

Why did I think being an English Literature teacher would be such an awesome job again? Oh yeah, because I was young so eager and bright eyed, I loved literature, so I thought teaching it would be easy and fun.

Don't get me wrong, I love my teaching job, but sometimes it just gets tedious and frustrating. Especially when you're faced with some annoying teenagers like I am right now.

"No, Mike. This novel is not a sequel to Lord of the Rings." I told the blonde boy at the back row. I don't know if he's joking or he's serious. And I also don't know what's worse.

Yes, very frustrating indeed.

Why did I get here in the first place? Teaching students literature and clearing out misconceptions in book sequels? Well, I was originally from London, I grew up, graduated and started my first work there, but I visited my sister Trina who lived in L.A with her new husband one summer and I fell in love with the country, so I decided some changes in my life was in order. I packed my bags and moved to L.A and applied to Hollywood High as an English Literature teacher, being born in Europe and having a great knowledge in the culture certainly helped me in getting the job.

So here I am, sitting in front of my class as they silently read, finally having a moment of peace.

The bell rang signalling the end of class and the start of lunch so my students started to pack their things, chatting loudly with each other.

"Class, don't forget to read Chapter 15 and prepare for the quiz! Also, please pass your assignments." I half shouted, to keep my voice from being drowned by their chatter.

They passed by my desk, dropping off their homework, as I waited. Seemingly patient, but inside I was begging them to hurry up so I can have my lunch break too.

The last student to pass his assignment was Ryder, one of the rebellious ones in my classes, with the whole bad boy attitude and leather jackets and pierced ears, I groaned internally.

Why? Just watch.

"Here's my homework Miss Vega or can I call you Tori instead?" he asked as he half smiled at me, perhaps this boy thinks it's hot or something like that. But the effect on me is the exact opposite. I was supressing the motion to cringe.

"No, Mr. Daniels you certainly cannot refer me by my first name." I say giving him a firm look. But it seemed to just slide off him because he just continues to creep me out with his unwanted advances.

"Why not Miss? It's not like were that far in age. You're what? 25? C'mon give me a chance. Maybe we could get coffee and you could change your mind." He says wiggling his eyebrows. Ugh. This guy thinks he's all that.

"Mr. Daniels, may I remind you that I am your teacher and your advances are highly inappropriate inside or outside of school? No, just no. I'm sure there are plenty of girls here your age that would be happy to date you."

Yeah right, I highly doubt that.

"You're accent is so hot." He says, obviously ignoring whatever I said. This boy is so frustrating, why can't I just kick his nuts and get it over with? Oh yeah, I'm a teacher, and that would be unprofessional.

"Good day Mr. Daniels." I say, and I quickly moved towards the door, putting much space from the annoying boy as much as possible.

 **-0-0-0-**

I arrived at the teacher's lounge with an armful of papers and slumped at the couch with a loud sigh. Finally, lunch! I was about to get up and fetch some coffee when a cup of was handed to me. I looked up and smiled at the person who provided me the heavenly drink.

"You looked like you needed it. How's the day so far?" Andre, one of the best music teachers in the school and my close friend sat down next to me.

"It was fine at first, same as always. But at the end, I was ambushed by Daniels." I say, giving a sour look when I said his name.

"Ryder Daniels? Again? Man, that kid can't really take a hint cant he?" he says, shaking his head.

"No! It's highly annoying." I huffed and I heard him laugh.

I glared at my friend and colleague; most of them are amused by my persistent admirer and occasionally tease me for it.

"Aww, don't be mad Tor, it's the accent. It's so foreign, guys dig that. Give the boy a break. Teenage boys and their hormones yknow." He teases me, elbowing me a bit.

I huffed again and moved towards the fridge for my lunch, when a heavy force knocked the breath out of me, I gave a loud groan, knowing who it was.

"Hi Toriiii!" she greets me, smiling wide.

"Cat! Do you always have to do that every time we see each other?" I ask the red head who was currently attached to my waist at the moment. I didn't try to remove her grip; I tried that and failed too many times to try again.

Said red head just gave a giggle, and I have to remind myself that this woman was the smartest person I know, well when it comes to Maths. When inside the classroom she transforms from this bubbly woman into a serious and no-nonsense teacher, inflicting fear in the hearts of her students. She was awesome at numbers; she can solve and explain any math problem, no matter how complicated. It still makes me gawk at her in awe whenever I see her teach. She said it was because of all the shopping she did when she was a teen. I sometimes doubt that though. Maybe she was just born with magical math powers.

"That's not true, I don't greet you like this outside the lounge because Sikowitz told me it would be very unprofessional and weird for the students to see if I tackle-hug my colleagues, even if they're my friends." She says in a bright tone, finally releasing her grip. She grabbed her lunch and gave me mine.

Erwin Sikowitz, or Sikowitz he prefers to be called, is our school principal. He is a very nice man, albeit a bit spontaneous and weird. Hopefully you'll get to meet him as the day pass.

We sat at the couch next to Andre and began chatting about our day while eating, when the door suddenly bursts open, revealing two heavily breathing men.

"I think we lost them Rob." Beck Oliver, the acting teacher of our school says breathlessly. He ran his fingers through his normally perfectly styled hair which was now unruly from all the running.

"I'm not coming to assist you in class next time, never. That was terrifying." Robbie says, equally flustered. His glasses a bit crooked. He was the guidance councillor; he has very peculiar ways in providing guidance to our students. I'm still a bit confused about his song that has a lyric 'Attend class, its fun like breaking glass!'

They both walked towards us and sat heavily breathing sighs of relief.

"Hey you guys, what happened?" Andre asks the question that we all wanted to ask. As we look at the heaving pair curiously.

"Beck's fan girls, that's what happened. They were all _'oh Mr. Oliver, why is your hair so fluffy?'_ and _'Mr. Oliver you're such a great teacher'_ and _'you're so hot when you hold that chalk Mr. Oliver'_ and _'Mr. Oliver, have my babies!'"_ Robbie mimics the high pitched sounds of the said girls while batting his eyelashes, as we all laugh.

"Hey! They weren't so bad… most of the time. Some are just, overwhelmed." Beck defends, lamely.

"Dude, most of those girls don't even go to school here." Andre deadpans.

"Yeah, some are pretty weird. But we lost them, and later I can go back to my class in peace." He concedes and lies back on the couch.

Yep, just another regular day in teaching in Hollywood High. All was going well in my day, I was quite happy about it actually. I was chatting with my friends and eating lunch.

Then she came in.

"Oh good day Govenor! Lovely day for tea!" I hear a familiar voice say in a bad British accent.

"I don't talk like that!" I say indignantly and stood up, facing the smirking woman behind me, her blue-green eyes dancing mischievously.

"Blimey! Don't get your knickers in a twist." She replies smirk still in place.

I growled a little at her. Jade West, the American Literature teacher and the girl whose main achievement in life is to annoy me with her bad impersonation and adding stereotypical jabs to it, just to spite me.

When we first met and I introduced myself, she just grinned widely and started mocking my voice. Calling me Governor and always asking me if I wanted tea whenever we pass by each other. I don't even like tea that much! This woman is so annoying!

"Whatever Vega." she says waving me off, as if dismissing me and I don't know why, I'm usually a very patient and level headed person, but with her I always lose my composure.

I mustered every ounce of anger I have and gave her a glare that I hoped would intimidate her somehow, but when she looked at me, she just laughed like I was a sad little puppy attempting to scare her.

I didn't notice my friends looking at our exchange with sly smiles on their faces.

 **-0-0-0-**

A few weeks later I was walking down the hallway on the way to my class when I heard a familiar voice coming from inside one of the classrooms, the voice seemed mad, very mad.

I peeked inside and there I saw Miss West, in front of a student, a scowl on her face. The student was cowering in fear and I couldn't really blame him, mad Jade is terrifying.

"So, not so confident now Mr. Martins? You think its sooo cool to play a practical joke on me and you think I'm some kind of idiot to fall for it. I can make your life hell, don't think that I-"

"Miss West." I interjected, but immediately regretted it because the glare that Jade has was now aimed at me. Sheesh, this woman has the coldest glare ever.

"What do you want Miss Vega? Can't you see I'm occupied at the moment?" she hisses at me. The boy in front of her sunk even deeply into his seat as if he wanted to meld himself into it. I couldn't blame him to be honest, Jade is terrifying but at the same time she's hot when she's angry.

Wait, what?

"Miss West, don't you think it is inappropriate to scare your students like that?"

Her glare even intensified, if that's even possible. She looks absolutely livid now.

"I have to stop you right there, you have no right to dictate me on how I should and shouldn't treat my students Miss _Vega_."

"Well as your fellow teacher I can at least have a say on how can you treat your students a bit better and discipline them without scaring their knickers off."

I saw Jade smile amusedly at the way I said knickers but then her face again returned to its usual scowl

"I don't scare my students' _knickers_ off! You're just jealous because you can't control your students and just let them walk all over you. That's not the way I am Vega get used to it."

We continued to go back and forth, our voices getting angrier and louder the student who Jade was harassing earlier slowly backed away from us and going through the still open door. We both didn't notice the crowd of students watching us there; apparently our arguing gathered a rather large audience.

I was going to offer a very rude comeback at Jade when we both heard someone clearing their throat near the doorway, we stopped and looked towards it and found our principal standing there.

Slightly balding head, a hippy shirt and baggy rainbow coloured pants and sandals, that's the usual attire of our school principal, Sikowitz. When I first arrived here, I mistook him as a homeless person and gave him 2 dollars. To say I was embarrassed and shocked when we met at his office a few minutes later was an understatement, I was just glad he didn't take offense and was rather gracious at the little gift I gave him. But don't let the silly clothes and wacky gestures fool you, he is a very wise man, and when the opportunity rises, he can be strict and firm too.

One of those moments was now.

"Children, go back to your classes or everyone will get detention. Now." his sentence wasn't finished yet but the group of students started to dissipate until it was only the three of us left; everyone knew not to mess with Sikowitz when he is mad.

"Ladies, in my office." He said and walked towards said room.

Jade huffed, obviously disliking the way she was treated like a bad child or a teenager that was reprimanded, but we followed him nonetheless.

"Now can you two ladies kindly explain why you're shouting at each other back there?"

We immediately started shouting, each voice overlapping the others.

"Because she's annoying!"

"I'm annoying? How about you, you have been mocking me and making rude comments in my expense since day one!"

" _Oh my! How can someone accuse me, of such preposterous things, I'm just an innocent little princess who can do no wrong!"_

"See! You're doing it right now! My voice does not sound like that Miss West!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Bleeeh!"

"Bleehhh!"

"Enough! Good Ghandi you sound like teenagers! Now, you two are the best literature teachers in this school but if you two don't stop this unnecessary bickering I will be forced to relieve you. Always fighting especially in front of the students is unprofessional and it sets off a horrible example. You two are adults. Act like it."

"Yes, sir."

"Whatever."

We both know Sikowitz is bluffing and Jade looked like she wanted to call him out on it but an angry stare from me refrained her from doing it. We are already in heaps of trouble and making smart ass comments will not benefit us one bit. So we just both agreed, albeit Jade is more like dismissing the topic to move on to more interesting things.

Sikowitz smiled at us, looking satisfied then reached under his desk producing a coconut. I will never understand his fixation in those things, it's weirder than the vice principal Mr. Lane's overuse of lotion.

"Now, run along. I have a meeting with this rather gorgeous coconut."

 **-0-0-0-**

Weeks have passed since our meeting with Sikowitz and I was walking at the school's parking lot, I had a lot of paperwork to finish marking and didn't notice the time, before I know it, it was already 8pm and I was the last person leaving the school, so it was deserted.

The lot was not large and since it was late, only a few cars were parked so despite the dim lighting I located my car easily, I breathed a sigh of relief on the idea of coming home to finally relax but those ideas were thrown away when I dropped my keys and it flew under my car.

"Bloody hell." I muttered, while shuffling my things and patting my pockets for my phone to use as a flashlight to get my keys. Finally as I located it a hand suddenly grabbed my arm, forcing me to face their direction, startling me.

"Mr. Daniels! You almost frightened me to death!" Ryder just kept looking at me, his tall form looming over mine obscuring the already dim light of the parking lot. His eyes looked bloodshot and I can smell the faint scent of alcohol when he breathes. My heartbeat quickens, this doesn't feel right.

"Hey, Miss Vega, what's a pretty little lady like you doing out here at night? Some creeps might sneak up on you."

 _A creep already did_ , I thought. I can already tell he's drunk because of the way his word slurs.

"Yes, well…" I was in a predicament; my car was still locked with my keys under it so I can't get in. I tried to loosen the boy's grip on me but he was strong. "Mr. Daniels would you kindly let go of my arm." I tried to say it firmly but my voice started to shake, hearing the nervous fear in my voice his smile got broader.

"Now why would I do that? I finally got my hands on you, you little tease so just stop playing hard to get." I was now in a full pledge panic mode, I dropped my things and tried to pry his hands myself and try to defend myself in any way but he was too strong so he quickly overpowered me, gripping both of my arms so I wouldn't flee easily. I did the next best thing, I kicked his shin. His grip on me immediately loosens as he groans in pain; I took this as an opportunity to flee.

My breath came in white puffs as I ran out of the parking lot; I stupidly dropped my phone with my things so I had no way of contacting the police for help, so I just ran faster.

Apparently running in panic is not a good idea, especially if you don't look at where you ran. I tripped on a large crack on the sidewalk, face first.

"Ooooww." I groaned, this is just not my day. And the cherry on top of this horrid day is Ryder recovers quickly and was able to catch up with me.

"You little bitch." He growled, approaching me, but before he came closer there was a large _thump,_ thenRyder fell.

"Whuu?" I dumbly asked. My vision still a bit blurry due to my sidewalk face plant.

"Vega?! Vega! Are you alright? Talk to me!" The voice was familiar, though the tone wasn't, I was used to it sounding angry and teasing, but now it sounded concerned.

I was about to say something, but due to the impact of my head on the sidewalk everything started to spin and everything went black.

 **-0-0-0-**

The first thing I saw was the bright florescent lights above me.

The second thing I noticed was the dull throbbing on my head; I reached out and felt the texture of a bandage covering the left side of my scalp.

The third was a shock of black raven hair splayed over the side of the bed I was lying on, her hair looked so soft and before I knew it I was sitting up reaching out to touch it.

"Jade?" I quietly breathed, I didn't expect her to wake up because of it but she did and I was greeted by big blue-green eyes, Jade looked disoriented at first but sighed in relief when she saw that I was now conscious.

"I think this is the first time I heard you call me by my first name. You always call me Miss West." She smiled and I now realize that she's beautiful when she smiles.

"What happened? All I can remember was Ryder chasing me and then he fell…" as I mentioned Mr. Daniel's name the smile on Jade's face vanished, it was replaced with a menacing expression and it was colder than any frown I have ever seen on her face. That's saying a lot because I've been the target of her glares 80% of the time.

"I was on my way home from the grocery store and I saw you fall down, I was about to come and help you when I saw him about to attack you or drag you or both. And he fell alright; I made sure the whack on his head is hard enough that he'll see stars." I was surprised, I knew Jade had a temper but I didn't realize she could also be violent.

"Ms. West! You could've made serious damage to the boy what if he press charges?" I wasn't defending Ryder, I couldn't care less for him, I was more concerned about Jade if he decided to press charges.

But all of my concerns were apparently useless.

Jade scoffed, "So it's back to Miss West again? And as for that asshole, I couldn't care less about him, and you don't have to worry about him. He's in court now."

I sat up in my bed, "What? Why?"

"Apparently the creep has been stalking you, last night was his poor attempt in abducting you or some shit."

I was dumfounded, all I thought was he was just an annoying student who had a crush.

"Stalking me?"

"Yep, when I called the cops on him, they found out not only was he drunk but also high, when they searched his car they found several ounces of cocaine and dozens and dozens of pictures of you and stupidly, a notebook that has his abduction plan. They immediately took him to custody."

I was unable to speak, everything is happening too fast and my head is killing me. Jade seemed to notice this and gently pushed me back down to bed.

"You need rest Vega; you had a hell of a night. The doctor said you banged up your head when you tripped and scraped it a bit, good thing there's no concussion."

I gently drifted to sleep with the feeling of Jade's hand softly running through my hair.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Are you sure you're feeling alright Tori? You should have stayed at home a few more days." Cat's concerned voice was soft as we walked towards the teachers' lounge for an early Monday morning meeting.

"Yes, Cat. The doctor said I was fine with just a week of rest due to my head and the stress of the…incident." I wasn't comfortable talking about the ordeal with Mr. Daniels, good thing the school took care of it so it wouldn't spread to the student body, as per my request only the faculty and the administration were informed about the incident. It would greatly affect everyone especially me when they find out that such incident of a student who tried to abduct his teacher. I shuddered again at the thought, if Jade didn't arrive that night…

I was pulled away from my internal musings by Cat who sensed my thoughts falling to less pleasant places.

"You're safe now Tor, he wouldn't be bothering you anymore." She soothed.

"I know. So, what did I miss?" I ask her brightly as we approached the long table of the lounge where the faculty and Sikowitz were seated.

"Ah, Miss Vega, I'm so glad you're fine and dandy. I take you're alright?" Sikowitz asked me with his usual enthusiasm, but underneath I can see he was really concerned if I was fine, all of the faculty were, I can see it in their eyes, the protective concern that made me feel all warm inside, smiled at them.

"Yes I am Sikowitz, thank you all for your concerns and well wishes for me." I tried to really make every word project the sincerity I was feeling.

"Oh jolly good day my dear chap!" I resisted the urge to groan when I heard the familiar voice behind me and sure enough there was Jade with her usual teasing smirk. I thought our moment in the hospital and her saving my life would somewhat stop the teasing but clearly that wasn't the case.

"Hello, Jade. And I don't talk like that." I greeted her. She just smiles teasingly in response.

"Alright, settle down children." Sikowitz addresses us; we give him an irritated look for calling us children but didn't comment on his quirky ways.

"This week as you all know is our annual Literature Week!" he claps enthusiastically and we clapped with him half-heartedly, well most of us did; Cat was cheering energetically like Sikowitz.

"Anyway, as part of a tradition, you will all dress up as your favorite book character. This is going to be a week-long celebration so I expect you all to wear creative outfits. No, buts!" he bellowed when we were about to protest to wearing silly costumes that would surely be a source of ridicule from our students.

"And last thing, no overly-sexual outfits, this is a high school full of children, yes I'm talking about you Jade." Sikowitz turned to said woman who just pointed to herself innocently.

"Who me? I would never." She gasps offended.

Our colleagues laughed at her antics while I looked confused, I just transferred so I had no idea what they were laughing about. Cat saw my confusion and helpfully explained.

"Jade here has a habit of dressing up in 'overly-sexual' outfits" Cat finger quoted, "Last year she dressed up as a female Dracula."

That wasn't so bad, I thought. But Cat continued, "She wore a corset and a skirt that barely covered her butt." She then proceeded to show me a picture of Jade in said costume.

I gulped, she looked great, the costume really matches her pale skin but it _was_ overly-sexual. She was wearing a cape similar to Dracula, her skirt was short, and hugged her form, the black and red corset pushed up and emphasized her impressive…assets.

Is it hot in here? Did someone turned up the heater? Jade must have seen my flushed face because she winked at me and I gulped again.

"The students—especially the males were escorted out of the school premises because the showers too full to accommodate all of them." Sikowitz continued, oblivious to Jade's predatory stare at me. "So! I expect to not have a repeat of that incident! Alright, Jade?"

"Of course." She replied, still looking at me like her last meal.

"Okie-dokey! Back to work!" Sikowitz claps and heads out of the lounge.

I quickly stood up too, with slightly shaky legs. "Right! Back to work! Yes!" but before I could take a step I tripped on my bag that was lying on the floor, fortunately someone was able to catch me so I didn't end up face first on the floor. Unfortunately, it was Jade.

"Hey, Vega, you alright? You still seem unsteady on your feet. Let me walk you to your class." Jade offered with a knowing smirk on her face, she was still gripping my arms and in our position I was able to look down on her button down shirt and see her ample amount of cleavage.

This office really needs to turn down their heater, seriously.

"Oh no, Miss West, You're fine. I mean _I'm_ fine. I mean, not that you're not fine because you are—it's just um…" I mumbled. I was sure my face resembles a stop sign now so I just sighed in defeat. "Alright, Miss West. You may walk me to class."

Jade grinned in triumph and offered her arm to me and I took it without a word.

 **A/N: Okay, this one will be in two parts; the next chapter will be up in a few days or so. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
